Renaissance
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Tout est fini. Le généralissime mort, les homonculi disparus, la paix de nouveau au sein de l'armée... La paix ? Encore fautil la trouver quand son meilleur ami est mort.


**Renaissance**

_Note de l'auteur : petite fic rapide (tout est relatif, elle fait quand même 5 pages sur Word...) sur ce que je pense être la fin de FMA... tout en faisant un peu de RoyAi, évidemment ! (on ne se refait pas) Je voulais faire la transition entre le combat avec le généralissime et le réveil de Roy... et signifier aussi la fin de sa vengeance et sa paix intérieure, maintenant que tout est fini. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de coquille ou d'erreur, j'ai tapé le tout assez vite !_

_Bonne lecture, tout le monde !_

* * *

Il flottait. Dans un néant cotonneux qui anesthésiait totalement ses sensations et taisait ses pensées. Le sol, le ciel, l'horizon, tout se confondait. C'était plaisant. L'impression, pour la première fois, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Ne pas réfléchir, n'avoir même pas à bouger. Juste rester là, debout, assis, couché, qu'importe, il ne sentait rien. Attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Alors, puisqu'il n'avait que ça à faire, il attendait de connaître ce pour quoi il attendait. Que sa situation soit absurde ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. 

Fermer les yeux. Les ouvrir. Aucune différence. Il ne voyait pas ses propres mains. Son corps lui-même n'avait plus de consistance. Peut-être était-il devenu une ombre. Peut-être était-il mort. Peut-être. Tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à savoir ce qui se passait, il ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude. Mais le fait même de penser, de réfléchir à sa condition, n'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il avait toujours une conscience ? Qu'il était toujours en vie ?

Après réflexion, il s'en fichait. Qu'on le laisse en paix, vivant, mort ou en devenir. Qu'on l'oublie, pour une fois. Qu'on le laisse partir sur un fort sentiment de satisfaction personnelle, bien qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus la raison. Il voulait juste dormir, si cela était possible, et oublier. Pour le moment, ça fonctionnait très bien, puisqu'il en était venu à oublier son nom.

- Et bien, mon vieux, t'as pas l'air bien, l'interpella une voix.

Il se retourna et se retrouva brusquement dans une pièce, lui qui se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt dans le vide. C'était sans doute une chambre. Un lit, plutôt spartiate, contre un mur rongé par l'humidité. Une chaise à moitié défoncée, dont la paille se faisait rare. Une table branlante, même avec le papier plié sensé rétablir son équilibre. Pas un luxe fou mais il s'y sentait bien. Chez lui, sans doute. Le vide de l'ameublement lui correspondait parfaitement. Il ne gardait que le strict minimum.

La personne en face de lui le regardait gravement. Une barbe en collier, pas très fournie, et des lunettes. Mais ses yeux vert clair semblaient pétiller de douceur. C'était un ami, une personne qui le comprenait. Son nom lui vint naturellement aux lèvres.

- Hughes. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Quel accueil ! Tu revois toujours tes amis de la même façon, dis-moi ? Ou j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne devrait pas être là. Hughes non plus ne devrait pas être là. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Une cabine téléphonique.

Une pluie qui ne tombait pas, un jour de grand soleil, alors qu'il en avait besoin.

De la terre jetée sur une caisse en bois.

Le cri de protestation d'une petite fille qui ne comprenait rien.

Un très fort sentiment de culpabilité.

Il se rappela tout.

- Tu es mort, Hughes, réussit-il à croasser.

- Et ouais. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Alors si je suis là… ça veut dire que je suis mort aussi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Oh non. Ca serait bien trop simple. T'attends que ça, hein, avoue ? Mais non. T'as encore une enveloppe corporelle, même si elle est en sacrément mauvais état. Bien joué, Mustang, t'as failli crever.

Le concerné grogna quelque chose de déplaisant. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un neutralise le généralissime, et ce dernier avait été un adversaire tenace. A vrai dire, il avait bien cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Un coup de chance, sans doute, comme les nombreux autres qui jalonnaient sa carrière, lui avait permis de s'en tirer relativement en vie. Puis était arrivé Frank Archer…

- C'est bien, ça. T'écoute toujours aussi bien mes conseils, railla Hughes. Heureusement que je t'avais dit de te grouiller à te caser, sinon je croirais que tu vas finir prêtre. Tout ça, toi. A flirter de-ci de-là, mais jamais sérieusement. Quand il s'agit d'être sérieux, tu fuis. Comme un gamin. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, t'as pas changé.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, à la fin ? s'énerva Mustang.

Il était dans un lieu totalement inconnu, à discuter avec une personne morte depuis plusieurs mois, sans savoir où était son propre corps, ce qu'il faisait là, si ce qu'il avait fait avait servi à quelque chose, et son ancien ami trouvait le temps de lui parler en énigme. Il estimait avoir plus d'une raison pour se montrer agacé.

- Mais de te trouver une nana, gros malin ! Je t'avais pas dit, hein, de te trouver une petite femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Ben rien. T'as voulu te venger, te cachant derrière le prétexte que ça servait aussi ta carrière, pour traquer ceux qui m'ont envoyé ici, qui étaient heureusement les mêmes que ceux gangrenant l'armée. Et toi, dans tout ça ? Ben rien. Tu penses même plus à toi, mon pauvre Roy, tu n'as aucune vie en dehors de ton travail. La preuve : t'as même pas trouvé de nana, c'est elle qui t'a trouvée.

- Hein ?

Mustang ne comprenait rien. De quoi parlait-il ? Quelle femme ? Quelle vie ? Il voulait être à la tête de l'armée pour changer le système – sans parler de sa célèbre réforme sur les uniformes ! –, imparfait sur bien des points, et il s'était juré de faire tous les sacrifices pour y parvenir. Oui, il avait sans doute sacrifié sa vie, ses rêves – petit, il voulait être écrivain à succès pour recevoir une montagne de lettres d'admirateurs tous les jours – et il ne faisait rien durant son rare temps libre qui ne soit lié à sa carrière militaire. Il ne voyait pas ses amis mais passait ses journées à lire des rapports et des mémoires de gradés. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait à son bureau. C'était souvent des rapports confidentiels, des ouvrages rangés soigneusement dans des locaux verrouillés car pouvant susciter la polémique. Passant outre la censure militaire, les risques d'être surpris en train de lire des dossiers interdis et sa propre réticence, il épluchait ses feuilles et apprenait par cœur les failles du système. Cela serait utile pour plus tard. Quel intérêt alors de participer aux soirées organisées dans les bars pour les militaires ?

- Désolé, l'entretien est terminé, s'exclama Hughes après avoir consulté ce qui semblait être un sablier – depuis quand le sable monte-t-il au lieu de tomber ?! – et sans même paraître s'intéresser à son inhabituelle curiosité.

Mustang le regarda avec incrédulité. De quoi parlait-il ? C'était naturel que de parler à son ami de longue date, songea Roy, oubliant totalement le fait que ledit ami était mort et enterré. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas aussi vite qu'avant. Une sorte de torpeur l'empêchait de faire fonctionner à plein régime ses neurones. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un rêve, ni vraiment la réalité. Son corps n'avait aucune consistance et pourtant il le sentait, il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là alors qu'il se sentait présent. Impression très étrange et sensation plutôt intéressante, il fallait bien l'avouer. La vie est faite d'expériences et celle-ci se rajouterait à son palmarès.

- Tu vois ça ? demanda Hughes – ou la forme qui avait son visage, son corps, sa voix et sa personnalité – en désignant un grand trou dans le plancher.

C'était encore un détail insolite. Il y avait, sur le sol, un vide de forme ovale, là où Roy aurait juré qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien, dans le sens rien de particulier, évidemment, pas dans le sens de néant, comme c'était le cas maintenant. Et pourtant, en se penchant au-dessus de l'ellipse, on apercevait une scène. Comme si on se trouvait à l'étage. Une fenêtre posée sur le plancher, qui permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans un endroit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Hughes et lui se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être un appartement, or il regardait une chambre d'hôpital.

Et lui-même. Allongé dans un lit blanc, couvert de bandages blancs, assez blanc lui aussi pour être dans le ton. Ses mèches noires – et totalement ébouriffées, mais que faisaient les infirmiers ?! Il avait un charme à conserver, que diable ! – n'avaient jamais créé un tel contraste de couleur. Voyantes comme du sang sur la neige immaculée.

Sang. Hémoglobine. Source de vie.

C'était vrai, il avait été blessé, et plutôt salement. Voir son corps, son enveloppe corporelle, comme disait Hughes, en piteux état ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Mais il s'en serait bien passé. Et volontiers, avec ça. C'était peu plaisant et franchement dérangeant. Comme retrouver son journal intime des années plus tard. Quand il était jeune, il était une tête à claques incapable de s'en sortir avec les filles. Heureusement, grâce à quelques relations bien placées, il s'était amélioré. Mais là, ce Roy Mustang alité et blessé, il ne voyait pas comment faire pour le remettre sur pied. Surtout s'il n'était pas _en_ lui.

Tandis qu'il se penchait au-dessus de cette étrange fenêtre, il sentit Hughes se glisser derrière lui. Silencieux comme une ombre, ne dégageant aucune chaleur corporelle, et pourtant il le savait derrière lui. Il n'eut, malheureusement pour lui, pas le réflexe de s'inquiéter.

- Allez hop ! On retourne vite fait là-bas et on me laisse pénard dans mon purgatoire ! rugit Hughes.

Et de lui donner un coup de pied aux… au bas du dos. A lui, Roy Mustang, élu « Sourire de l'année » par les secrétaires de l'armée, « Meilleur gendre » par les personnes âgées de son quartier – même s'il ne l'était pas, techniquement parlant – et « Pire supérieur pour cause de rivalité au sein de la gente féminine » par Jean Havoc. Il lui avait volé une conquête sous son nez, pour l'histoire. Mais un coup de pied à _lui_ !

La tête la première, Roy chuta dans le vide. Il entendit vaguement Hughes crier : « Puisqu'une nana t'a trouvé, tâche de pas la laisser partir, maintenant ! », mais ses oreilles sifflaient trop pour qu'il comprenne la suite. Sûrement quelques conseils foireux. Puis ce fut l'impact et le trou noir.

# & #

Roy se redressa sur son lit, haletant. Il ne se souvenait plus de son rêve, ou plutôt de son cauchemar, mais sa dernière sensation était de tomber. Et d'atterrir ici. Souffle court mais au moins vivant. Un mal de crâne à assommer une vache, la bouche pâteuse et autres désagréments divers et variés et malgré cela, il se sentait renaître. Revivre.

Son geste réveilla ses blessures, en cours de cicatrisation, et il se retrouva en train de grimacer, plié en deux par la douleur. Cela confirmait ses soupçons : il n'était pas en super forme. Raison de plus pour prendre un congé maladie, lui qui les accumulait sans jamais les prendre…

Jetant un regard à son environnement, Roy remarqua un autre détail nécessitant de l'attention. Il voyait moins bien. Pour ne pas dire beaucoup moins bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes mais… quelque chose n'allait. Portant sa main à son visage, il réalisa enfin qu'il avait la partie gauche de la tête bandée. Or il ne sentait rien. Pas le moindre tiraillement ni la plus petite douleur. Son visage était comme endormi. Contrairement au reste de son corps. La vision mentale d'une poupée désarticulée et aux membres arrachés lui traversa l'esprit. L'idée n'était pas si éloignée que cela… Mais en vérifiant rapidement, il retrouva ses deux bras et ses deux jambes. Pas forcément valides, certes, mais au moins là. Tant mieux. Le bandage sur son œil ne lui augurait rien de bon, autant ne pas terminer totalement infirme. Déjà il avait hâte d'être sur pied.

Roy n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital. Quand il s'en rendit compte, ce constat ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les hôpitaux, en tant que visiteur tout d'abord, alors il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'attarder comme patient. Quitte à regretter son geste plus tard et même si les infirmières se trouvaient être les plus belles plantes de la région. Très peu pour lui. Sans doute cette crainte était-elle due à l'impression d'être la victime d'un médecin trop zélé. Ou alors la peur de se retrouver face à face à un vengeur du couple de médecins tué à Ishbal.

La porte s'ouvrit et il ne fut pas peu surpris de voir apparaître une femme blonde dont la mèche était retenue par une petite barrette. Malgré la coiffure légèrement différente, il reconnut sans peine son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Il était content de la voir. Elle s'était tirée de ces horribles épreuves comme une fleur, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Et qu'elle ait fait un effort esthétique – bien qu'il ne soit pas certain d'en être le responsable, mais il avait le droit d'espérer – le touchait. Puisqu'il était quelque peu diminué, Roy décida qu'il pouvait très bien jouer la comédie, pour compenser autant que pour s'amuser.

- Tiens, lieutenant… Vous êtes venu pour m'achever ?

Raté, elle ne sourit pas. Elle fronça même les sourcils. Roy eut la soudaine envie de rentrer sous terre ou de disparaître. Lui qui espérait détendre l'atmosphère, voilà qu'il réussissait à la fâcher en une seule phrase !

"Reprends-toi, Mustang, et rattrape la situation avant qu'elle ne te présente sa lettre de démission pour harcèlement !" conseilla une voix dans sa tête ressemblant fort à celle de Hughes.

- Euuuuh… Lieutenant ? hésita-t-il.

"C'est fin, c'est raffiné, c'est extrêmement bien trouvé… Roy Mustang, le roi des baratineurs, pas capable de formuler une phrase avec sujet, verbe, complément !"

Sans compter que sa voix croassait comme celle d'un vieil homme, sans doute à cause des médicaments qu'on lui avait administrés de force…

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, _général de division_, répliqua enfin Riza en fermant la porte derrière elle.

La façon dont elle avait insisté sur le grade lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Tiens, il n'était pas colonel aux dernières nouvelles ? Que sa tête lui faisait mal…

- J'aurais reçu une promotion ? dit-il, dubitatif. Pour avoir tué le généralissime ?

- Pour "services rendus", officiellement. Mais vous comparaissez en cour martiale la semaine prochaine.

Sa remarque jeta un froid. Evidemment… C'eût été trop beau… Il fallait tout de même qu'on le juge pour ce crime… D'autant plus s'il était commis au sein même de l'armée – le massacre d'Ishbal avait toujours été omis, étrangement – et sur un supérieur si haut placé… Pourtant Roy ne se sentit pas déçu de l'apprendre. Il s'y attendait. C'était le risque qu'il avait accepté de courir. Mais il avait été de son devoir de débarrasser l'armée de cette vermine qu'étaient les homonculi. Au diable les conséquences.

- Ah bon, dit-il pour la forme. Je suppose qu'attendre un miracle serait inutile et que je ne garderais pas ce grade très longtemps. Ils ne sont guère cléments avec moi.

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, rétorqua Riza d'un ton détaché.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que Mustang avait tué le plus haut gradé de l'armée et que ce meurtre avait été commis presque de sang froid et avec préméditation. En légitime défense et pour une cause compréhensible, certes, mais il fallait tout de même sévir. Sinon n'importe quel subalterne allait assassiner son supérieur sous prétexte qu'il lui semblait suspect. Pour endiguer une telle crise, ainsi que pour un acte qui devait par définition être puni, il y aurait jugement. Que Roy semble prendre la chose à la légère n'y changeait rien. Pourtant une chose au moins été positive : ce meurtre ne serait pas tu. Il y avait eu tant de répercussions dans tout le pays que tout le monde était au courant que l'armée avait été commandée par un des plus dangereux personnages de l'histoire. C'était un véritable secret de polichinelle, qui se propageait à toute vitesse, même dans les contrées les plus reculées.

- Et les autres ? demanda brusquement Roy.

- Ils vont bien. Je suppose.

- Tant mieux.

Il y eut un silence gêné puis…

- Au fait, vous pourriez ouvrir la fenêtre, lieute– euh…

S'il avait été promu, elle aussi, peut-être, non ? Donc elle devait être… Oh, au diable la hiérarchie militaire, il venait de trouver une parade. Son nom. Tout simplement. Elle lui pardonnerait.

- … Hawkeye, s'il vous plaît ? termina-t-il d'un souffle.

La jeune femme hocha brièvement la tête et s'exécuta. Des nuages gris et bas déversaient l'eau qu'ils contenaient sur la vill. Les deux militaires n'avaient pas entendu plus tôt qu'il pleuvait. C'était une découverte pour tous les deux. Une pluie drue qui ne permettait pas de voir à dix pas mais qui nettoierait radicalement les traces qu'avaient pu laisser les affrontements. Y compris le sang et les péchés des hommes. La pluie laverait tout.

- Tiens, il pleut, remarqua inutilement Riza.

- Non, Hawkeye.

Elle tourna vers lui un visage intrigué. A sa grande surprise, Roy eut, malgré ses blessures, malgré la fatigue, malgré l'œil qu'il avait perdu, un sourire lumineux.

- Non, il ne pleut plus. Il fait grand soleil maintenant.

**F I N**


End file.
